


从不胡闹

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 1





	从不胡闹

细碎的呜咽声，声声入耳。张九龄靠在浴室之外的墙上，听着浴室以内的动静。

呵，想要接吻？

王九龙感觉到有人开门的时候停下了手里的动作，手指黏腻，身体的反应骗不了人。看到来人是张九龄，他松了口气。

“师哥。”

“洗澡？”门被反锁，空气里浓重的暧昧气息不容忽视。张九龄吸了一口空气，对这味道了然于心。

“师弟，你这洗澡的味道不对啊？”张九龄一边说着一边解开自己的扣子，“介不介意师哥一起洗？”

“介意。”

两人才刚讨论过一些亲密的话题，要不要亲吻，要不要当恋人。张九龄瞪了王九龙一眼，就差没一个耳光甩过去。王九龙毫不害怕，仍旧咧开嘴巴笑着问张九龄：“师哥，你到底要不要和我接吻？”

张九龄都没搭理他，现在两人又光溜溜地站在浴室这种地方。王九龙没觉得自己有多强大的内心，能够让张九龄看到自己更多的面目。

包括他现在面色潮红，情欲极盛的样子。

“如果是玩欲擒故纵，就没意思了。”张九龄脱了鞋子，光着脚走进来，浴室的空间本来就狭小，王九龙身高又高，两个人占据了大部分空间。张九龄往王九龙那边靠了靠，更贴近他。

“我没玩欲擒故纵。”张九龄脱得光溜溜的，一点也不含糊。王九龙没敢往下看，眼睛向上不知道要看向哪边，“我洗好了，你洗吧。”

“不是说，要接吻吗？”

不过是没讲话，没给回答。怎么就自己躲浴室里来自己解决问题了。张九龄看着别过头去的王九龙，没忍住笑出了声。这孩子还真记仇。

四月芳菲的雨都不如缠绵的吻。因为太喜欢了，所以仅仅是唇瓣相贴就能够让人浑身滚烫。王九龙闭上眼睛低着头，因为张九龄的靠近他被困在墙壁和张九龄之间。

张九龄没闭上眼睛，他看着王九龙颤动的眼睑，笑着加深了这个吻。王九龙又蹿个儿了，张九龄亲吻的时候察觉到了身高的差异。

大力地按住他的脖子，逼迫他为自己弯下腰来，咬破他的唇，舌尖撬开了牙齿。唇舌交缠，不断有银丝从两人嘴角交换，微小又入耳的声音从两人口中传开。

王九龙两只手抓着冰凉的把手，睁开了眼睛。张九龄的眼神格外明亮，黑白分明，正目不转睛地看着他。好像要将他的心思，他的欢喜全都看透一般。

这是他的搭档，是他从小时候就陪伴着的朋友。也是他想要成为却不敢告白未能成为的爱人。

“老大。”

张九龄松开了王九龙，低下头自然也发现了王九龙的异样。都是血气方刚的二十多岁年轻人，张九龄自然地伸出手来，往下面摸去。

“不用顾虑我的感受，如果你是觉得，我在为不能接吻生气的话。”王九龙转过了身子，看向张九龄，“这种事情，我自己来。”

“嘶....”王九龙皱紧眉头看着张九龄，“你到底要干什么？”

“干什么？”张九龄笑着松了手，“我也不知道我想要干什么。”

也许是在每一次被揪着衣领往怀里带的时候，余光扫到了那明艳开怀的笑容。又也许是感冒咳嗽的时候，轻轻扯着衣袖的那双手，以及那句：还可以吗？

在旁人看来，他一直是业务能力过关的张九龄。在王九龙眼里，他只是一个平常工作，也会生病也会疲惫的师哥而已。

明明不应该那么在意他的，明明就应该留在好朋友的关系，一回头却总看见他对着自己笑。

吃饭吗？吃吧。

九龄啊，张九龄？

每一次的温柔都是在暗地里，用干架来隐藏真心。张九龄不傻，他感觉得到王九龙假装凶悍结果只柔柔地亲在额头上的欢喜。

他只是不确定。不确定要不要和王九龙胡闹。他张九龄，行事果断，大方干脆，哪怕是认怂也认得干脆。只有王九龙，他不确定。

“就像你可以轻而易举地开玩笑，而我则是要决定跟不跟你一起胡闹。”

“想那么多干什么？”王九龙咬着唇，难得张九龄跟他坦白心声。他没生气，他习惯了自己不痛不痒的玩笑话被张九龄呛回来，没关系的，还有下一次。他相信万一有一次张九龄能够搭理他，能够和他更近一步。

身体蓦地被反转，王九龙抓紧了扶手，那扶手上有他的体温。他能感觉到自己的身上还有张九龄的温度。

“既然你自己做到一半了，索性，我帮你解决完了吧。”张九龄靠在王九龙的后背上，熟悉的感觉让他感到心安。两个人赤条相对，连动一动都会擦枪走火。

王九龙总是雷声大雨点小的那一个，张九龄的大胆举动刺激又陌生，让他感觉到前所未有的快感。他想要更多的亲密，只是他不争气，刚扭一扭腰就交代在张九龄手里了。

浴室热气蒸腾，王九龙的脸被蒸得通红，也有人为的因素。他捂着脸，蹲下来不敢再看张九龄。他生怕张九龄会嘲笑自己受不住刺激，还没怎么样就结束了。

再来一次，要是再来一次，他一定表现优秀。

张九龄没想到王九龙意外得可爱。他陪着王九龙蹲下来，勾起他的下巴轻拢笑意地看着他：“回头多吃点牡蛎就好了。”

“你才吃牡蛎，你全家都吃牡蛎！”

“韭菜也行啊，实在不行，铁棍山药。”

“你给我滚一边去。”王九龙下意识地就要去揪张九龄的领子却发现他们赤条条，并没有东西可以让他揪。

王九龙一不好意思就喜欢揪自己衣领是什么坏习惯，需要好好调教调教才是。

张九龄将王九龙拉起来，淋浴打开，水从头上淋了下来，王九龙的后背贴着张九龄的胸口。他感觉不到水的温度，只觉得后背太过灼热，张九龄的胸口跳动得厉害。

“我们在这里太久时间了，要快点洗好才是。”张九龄拍了拍王九龙的背，附上身去似有若无地亲吻了两下。

他听到王九龙哼哼唧唧地嘟囔着什么。心下了然，张九龄扳过王九龙的脸，含住了那红润饱满的两瓣唇。

“今天可以接吻。”流连在唇间挤出来的细碎字眼，带着点沙哑的意味，欲罢不能，但是浅尝辄止。

“但是只能亲吻。”

剩下的，留一点，给下次胡闹。

浴室的味道容易散去，升了温的感情久聚不散。有些东西是你尝过一次，就永远忘不掉的遐想。王九龙依旧喜欢靠着张九龄，把他挤到一个角落里，两个人凑在一起讲悄悄话。

“老大，什么时候能亲吻啊？”

“等着吧。”张九龄嘴里喊着烟，毫不躲闪地看着王九龙，“等我高兴。”

“可是我觉得现在就是可以接吻的时间。”王九龙咬过张九龄的烟，吸了一口便将它捻灭。

四周都是淡淡的烟草味道。张九龄看了王九龙一眼，两人距离不过一寸，彼此的呼吸都扑在脸上。

张九龄有些无奈，又有些宠溺道：“你最近胡闹的次数有点多啊～”

Fin


End file.
